User blog:SteveBobMinecraftPants/The Hunger Games Simulator Show - Season 2 Episode 1
Title: The Final Road-Down Part 2: Our Games starts here! ("Our Games starts here!" eh? Ikr not the best i could do but ok?....) Starring Roles: Wendy Testaburger Nutty the Squirrel Shifty the Raccoon Lana Loud Petunia the Skunk Lola Loud Timmy Turner And Antonio Perry Featuring: Gumball Watterson *As we last time was at the bus crash, we see Wendy on the ground, she suddenly wakes up* Wendy: UGH! My head... Huh? *Sees the place around* What is this place, guys? Hello!? *Nutty appears, along with Lana and Lola* Nutty: Here we are, ok some of us btw, Wendy! Wendy: OMG! Thank god you three are ok, uh where is the rest? Lana: Let's say... They IS alive, however, we lost SOME members! <:(... Wendy: Oh no, how many? Nutty: Uh we lost... Seven members! Lola: Eight... Nutty: Right, rlly... Wendy: Gosh, so where is the others? *Scene cuts to a village, looking like Hawaii sort of* Wendy: So, what is this place exactly? Timmy: Idk, this LOOKS like some sort of island to me... Antonio: Oh yeah, but... Without our members and bus driver, idk how to get out of here... Nutty: *Stomach growls* UGH! I am so hungry! Why doesn't we have any candy eh? OH? *Now Nutty suddenly spots a bug, in his vision it turns into a lollipop* LOLLIPOP! *Takes bug but the bug moves* Yum! Yum! *Licks mouth then swallows* Ah! Lana: NUTTY! NO! Nutty: What? It was just a... *His face gets swollen* Lollipop... Lana and Lola: WAAAH! *They hug of fear welp when his face is swollen, welp when it happen, they most likely freaks out?...* *Later, they bury Nutty in a grave, everybody cries* Petunia: He was so sweet ;/ Literally, no really! ;( Shifty: But hey, ya got me now! Baby!... *Winks at her* Petunia: UGH! Beat it, Jack! *Slaps Shifty's face* Shifty: Nice try! *Takes off a green pillow, Shifty is tricking Petunia, so he didn't get hurt* Ow! Literally! Wink! *Winks again, he was SARCASTIC when saying "ow" btw....* Timmy: Guys, listen! We HAVE to get out of this island! Wendy: But how? Timmy: Well... Well anybody got ideas? Lana: *Raises hand* Timmy: Lana? Lana: How about IF we use some sort of flying machine? Everybody Else: *Thinks* Hmmm.... *Later, they all fly inside a plane* Petunia: Oh Lana, your idea is so GENIUS! Your a good pilot! Lana: Thx! Petunia: BUT.... How old are you? Lana: Six years old.... Petunia: But you can drive right? Lana: :D.... *Smiles and is looking like "Yes" BUT the plane is seen idk is seen flying downwards in front of Lana, but is seen to crash soon* <:( Nope! *Shakes head however, shakes head sadly without noticing* Everybody: WAAAAH! *Plane crashes* *At Lana's and Petunia's graves, Timmy, Wendy, Shifty, Lola, and Antonio all seems sad about the deaths* Wendy: *Cries, also btw all of them looks BADLY injured since they got hurt is so however hurt after the plane crash is so uh huh hurt... Hurt like ow?* WHO!? Who caused them to die!? Shifty: *Points at Lola* SHE DID IT! All this jerk! *Everybody Else gasps, they gasps so obviously pretty scared, so scared dat so gasps of shock ok good?* Lola: WHAT!? Wendy: You caused your own sister to die! HOW DARE YOU!? Shifty: GET HER! *Later, after they is seen chasing after her, they stand at Lola's grave, is so that Lola DIDN'T do it, Lola was innocent, so if not Lola then who?* >:) Weheheheh! *Shifty whistles as they look at him, then we see behind Shifty, but that we see behind he IS responsible for Lana's and Petunia's deaths, he holds something from the plane, the wings!* *Later, all sits very desperate* Antonio: Sigh, what should we do? *Suddenly from the bushes, but the bushes have a surprise, what is behind bushes?* Gumball: Huh? GUYS!? Everybody Else: GUMBALL!? Gumball: You guys are alive!? Wendy: Oh yeah, phew glad we didn't lost ya, Gumball! Timmy: I KNEW ya survived! Gumball: Listen, i HAVE an idea! Everybody Else: YA DO!? Gumball: Yeah, look! *Points at a raft at the water* Everybody Else: Oh.... YAY! ^^ *BUT.... Shifty steals it* Shifty: Thank you, is mine! Antonio: *Runs to him* HEY! Don't leave us! Shifty: SHUT UP! *Pushes Antonio to the ground* Antonio: OOF! Shifty: So Long, Suckers! WEHEHEHEH! Antonio: HE'S GETTING AWAY! Wendy: Not on our watch! Gumball: What? Shifty: WEHEHEHEH! I am gonna make it, yay! *SUDDENLY, Wendy and Timmy out of nowhere, NOWHERE, have popped out of the raft, stopping Shifty* Shifty: :( :O WHAT!? Timmy: You gonna feel pain! *Wendy and Timmy crack their knuckles and all three turns into a cartoon fight cloud, everybody yell of pain and grunts* Shifty: Ok listen, I AM the guy who killed Petunia and Lana, and can we pls give me a chance? I be good i.... Timmy: NOT A CHANCE! BYE! *Takes out a machete* Goodbye, Shifty indeed! Shifty: NOOOO! *Stabs but not seen* Wendy and Timmy: YAAAY! ^^ *Raft pops due to knife (Machete)* Uh Oh! WAH! *Only raft disappears, they is seen ok* Wendy: Hey, we're not dead! *A shark eats them* Antonio: Oh no... How am i gonna get back home now.... HUH!? *Spots Gumball, walking over a bridge, leading the exit out of the island, all this time, there even WAS Really a way to escape, there even really was even every time?! Every time...* Antonio: *Reads sign, sign is after all saying truth!* "Far, Obvious Island, Vacation Place!" *Stares at camera* -_- Seriously!? Winner: Antonio Perry! Antonio: What the!? *Sounds like a birthday party, tho kids is cheering but we hear a party blower and confetti flies down from the sky, along with balloons fly up AND Antonio gets party hat on, getting a trophy as well* Antonio: Aw, guys... Ya didn't need to! *Bats his eyes and blushes* The End! Category:Blog posts